Akane al desnudo
by leandro-sensei
Summary: ¡No estoy soñando! ¿O sí? Akane me habla, sonríe y reta como siempre salvo que esta vez está completamente desnuda. Más extraño aún, Soun, Genma y Kasumi le siguen el juego con total naturalidad. ¿Me estaré volviendo loco o solo yo seré capaz de verla así? /One-shot/


Akane al desnudo

¡Estaba desnuda! De eso no cabía la menor duda. ¡Akane estaba desnuda! Solo que en una situación extraña. Me había pellizcado hasta cinco veces y frotado los ojos otras tantas. Y no, no estaba soñando. Tampoco es que de pronto ella o yo nos hubiésemos despojado de nuestra timidez. Era un día normal y rutinario. Yo desayunaba. Kasumi preparaba unas tostadas. Soun y Genma relataban historias del pasado y ella, tan solo estaba sentada al lado mío como Dios la trajo al mundo. Sus senos diminutos pero en punta. Sus piernas largas y redondeadas por el constante ejercicio. Su figura entera tan perfecta y proporcionada que no podía dejar de mirarla. Desde luego algo raro pasaba. Si no soñaba -y vuelvo a insistir, no lo hacía-, ¿por qué nadie, incluída ella misma, reaccionaba ante su evidente desnudez? ¿Acaso solo yo era capaz de saborear aquello? Desde luego si Akane había perdido el norte por lo que fuera, Soun al menos tendría que objetar algo. Podréis llamarme pervertido, loco o sinvergüenza, pero hice lo más recatado y osado que se me ocurrió al mismo tiempo: le di una palmadita en el espectacularmente desprotegido hombro. Y, efectivamente, al tacto se sentían las vestimentas de siempre. Solo que traslúcidas para mis ojos. Volví a pellizcarme. De seguro mi subconsciente se había inventando un sueño maravilloso. Y no, repito por tercera vez. No soñaba. Tan solo, por Dios sabe qué razón, mi mirada era capaz de atravesar sus vestimentas. Los famosos _Rayos X_ de Superman utilizados como corresponde, para fisgar al ser amado. Ya bastaban los puños y las patadas para ocuparse de los enemigos.

-Akane, ¿no tienes frio? -dije en un alarde de estupidez y caballerosidad extrema.

-Un poco. ¿Me alcanzarías aquella chaqueta?

-Claro -le contesté mientras me precipitaba sobre ella y se la colocaba encima. Y entonces ocurrió el prodigio. Su tersa piel negra se difuminó en el mismo instante en que hizo contacto con ella. Comprobado. No sabía para los demás, pero para mi, seguía desnuda.

-¡Qué atento que estás hoy, Ranma! Y no dejas de mirarme. Cualquiera diría que hasta me tienes aprecio y todo.

-No digas tonterías, pechoplano -me plagié a mi mismo en la misma muletilla torpe de siempre. ¿"Pecho plano"? Si ahora mejor que nunca sabía que aquel mote era de lo más inapropiado.

Akane se levantó bruscamente.

-Mejor así. Ya te pareces al de siempre. Venga, vámonos. Es hora de ir al Instituto.

-Espera, espera. ¿No pensarás salir así…? Digo…no sé…estem…afuera hace más frio. Abrigate un poco más.

Dije todo esto taponando la puerta de calle y con los ojos anclado en su…en fin…en sus entrepiernas. A como diera lugar debía deshacer el embrujo antes de salir a la calle. No fuera cosa que alguien más pudiera atravesar su armadura de vestimentas. Pero primero, debía despedirme de eso con una buena y larga observación del espectáculo. ¡Qué bella era ella! ¡Y qué estúpido yo! ¡Cómo pude perderme todo eso por pura timidez durante tanto tiempo!

-Venga, ya. Se hace tarde. Déjate de tonterías…Yo me voy. No te aguanto así -me dedicó una mirada de sorpresa y cierta alegría-. Parece que estuvieras celoso. Y por una tonta falda corta. Mira que eres tonto. ¿Así está mejor? -dijo mientras se acomodaba un pliegue invisible de la supuesta prenda de vestir para que llegara desde la posición actual, las rodillas, hasta los tobillos.

-No, es eso. Puedes vestirte como quieras…a mí me da igual…aunque podríamos quedarnos en casa por hoy…

Juraría que cuando me vio tartamudear así, la muy ingenua tocó el cielo con las manos y se frotó las desnudas palmas deslizando los antebrazos entre los senos libres. Claro, pensaba que se me ponía los mofletes púrpuras solo por verle las rodillas. Si hubiese sabido entonces, lo que era realmente capaz de ver…a lo mejor era ella la que se ponía colorada. Mejor dicho, me hubiese dejado la cara morada de un mazazo.

-De acueeeeerdo, tú ganas. Voy a cambiarme. Tú espérame aquí.

¿Qué cojones pasaba aquí? ¿Si para ella no pasaba nada raro, por qué cedía así en un tema tan femenino como el vestuario? ¿Acaso le importaba lo que yo opinara sobre su forma de vestir? Las preguntas dejaron de acumularse en mi mente en el mismísimo instante en que empezó a subir las escaleras y mi cerebro se quedó literalmente en blanco. Su generoso trasero se bamboleaba de escalón a escalón como si de una danza ritual de apareamiento se tratara y no, de una simple acción rutinaria. Desde que Cortazar escribiera "Las instrucciones para subir una escalera", nadie se había interesado más en aquel acto que yo en ese momento. Su espalda seguía el juego de los muslos con delicadeza. Desde luego, la marimacho manejaba su cuerpo con una femineidad inaudita. _¡Idiota, Ranma _-pensé-_ mira todo lo que te has perdido hasta ahora!_

Pasados dos minutos exactos -obviamente conté todos y cada uno de los segundos en que me vi privado de su presencia-, oí un golpe seco y luego un sonoro y claro: ¡Ay!

Por ese entonces ya me encontraba montando escolta detrás de su puerta y no me fue difícil introducirme en su habitación para socorrerla. La muy torpe se había tropezado, de seguro con unas prendas y se encontraba tirada boca abajo.

La levanté con gentileza y la coloqué sobre su cama.

Casi enseguida comprendí que había metido la pata.

-¡Pervertido! -me aporreó con un libro que tenía cerca y luego con cuanto utensilio encontró sobre su escritorio.

-Lo siento, solo quería ayudar…

-Y de paso, fisgar. ¿No ves que estoy desnuda, so pervertido?

Claro que lo veía. Pero, bueno…pensaba que era cosa del embrujo. Fue entonces que descubrí el único punto débil de mi afortunada condición. No era capaz de distinguir la Akane normal de la que estaba efectivamente desnuda. Aquello, por supuesto, tuvo sus consecuencias. La más evidente y dura para mi es que ya no pude oponerme a que saliéramos al Instituto. La segunda es que no volvió a dirigirme la palabra durante los siguientes quince minutos. Tiempo suficiente para que apareciera Kuno de la nada y le propinara una buena paliza.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? -preguntó con la misma mirada de curiosidad de antes.

-Porque me pareció que te miraba más de lo indicado. Además, ¿desde cuando necesito permiso para castigar a ese idiota?

Akane sonrió.

-Decididamente, hoy estás muy raro.

De haber tenido las neuronas en su sitio, trabajando como corresponde, hubiese deducido que aquello era un cumplido. Que comenzaba a darse cuenta de los por qué de mi comportamiento y que el "Ranma celoso" le gustaba mucho. Como estaban las cosas entonces, yo ya no pensaba. Era un lío de nervios paranoicos que atizaba a cuanto humano se cruzara por nuestro camino y un ser libidinoso que no paraba de escrutar a su bella presa. Así me pasé las siguientes dos horas, entre animal furioso que aplastaba cráneos y pervertido que aprovechaba cada ocasión para invadir la intimidad de su mujer. Ni le confesaba a la agraviada, al blanco de mis miradas, lo que ocurría, ni permitía que algún desprevenido tuviera ocasión de compartir conmigo aquello. En resumen un dulce tormento que me desquiciaba. Para la hora de gimnasia, ya fuera un agotamiento físico o uno mental -no sabría decir con certeza- hizo eclosión dentro de mi y de pronto, lo vi todo negro.

Poco después desperté en enfermería con Akane a mi lado. Gracias a Dios seguía desnuda.

-¿Qué has ingerido antes de venir?

-No lo sé. ¿Las tostadas de Kasumi?

-¿Y antes? -insistió Akane.

-No lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué?

Akane se acercó a mi oído y comenzó a susurrar. Su pecho se había hundido en mi antebrazo sin notarlo. No era gran cosa al tacto -pues llevaba pese a todo la gruesa chaqueta puesta-, pero podía ver como se hundía el pezón sobre si mismo. Hecho suficiente para que no registrara bien sus palabras.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que te has intoxicado. Puede que incluso envenenado. Ya decía yo que estabas muy raro hoy. ¿Notas algo extraño? ¿Alucinaciones? ¿Mareos? ¿Náuseas?

-No -mentí alevosamente.

Akane suspiró aliviada.

-El Doctor Tofu estuvo aquí. Dice que no es bueno. Que hay que encontrar cuanto antes el producto venenoso que has ingerido accidentalmente. Sobre todo si experimentas alguno de estos síntomas. Por suerte parece que no es el caso. Gracias a Dios tu vida no corre peligro.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De qué hablaba exáctamente Akane? ¿A qué se refería? ¿A que si experimentaba alucinaciones, mi vida sí estaba en peligro? Volví a desmayarme. Pero antes balbuceé unas últimas palabras salvadoras.

-El té de Happosai. Él derramó el mío así que me bebí media taza del suyo antes de las tostadas.

Por la tarde volví a recobrar la consciencia. Esta vez me encontraba en casa. Junto a mi cama estaba el viejo demonio con cara de disgusto. Y detrás de él, mucho más disgustada aún, Akane. Normalmente no lo hubiese sabido, pero en mi estado actual, era capaz de ver como le temblaba de la rabia todos los apéndices de su todavía desnudo cuerpo. Vibraba de odio -normal, ahora debía de saberlo todo- y frustración.

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? ¿Espiarme de esa manera?

Acorralado como estaba solo pude decir la verdad.

-Lo intenté pero, ¿sabes? La verdad es que no estás tan mal…es tu culpa por ser tan guapa.

Me imagino que Akane me hubiese propinado mi merecida paliza si no fuera porque justo entonces, Happosai comenzó a hablar.

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho? Te has bebido mi té especial de la desnudez. Pretendía usarlo con tus amigas del Instituto pero no funciona…Cuando volví a casa descubrí por qué. Lo había preparado mal. Creo que es venonoso. Es más, si pasan diez horas y no te bebes el antídoto…es fatal.

Happosai sacó un gran reloj de cuerda de su bolsillo y lo observó detenidamente.

-Te lo has zampado alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y son más de las siete de la tarde. Es posible que estemos a tiempo o quizá ya sea tarde.

Akane me abrió la boca con las dos manos en un movimiento torpe y brusco y luego introdujo una jeringuilla sobre mis dientes inferiores. Mientras el líquido caía gota a gota, por mi garganta, dijo sus últimas palabras en tono de despedida.

-Ahora duerme. Por la mañana, Dios quiera que vuelvas a verme normal. Puedes echar un último vistazo si te place -dijo con cara de desilusión-. Supongo que ya me da igual.

-No…-balbuceé cerrando los ojos-. Sé que te he fallado y mentido. Quizá sea difícil de creer pero no volveré a invadir tu intimidad sin permiso. Te lo prometo. La verdad es que me importas demasiado…-y ya no dije más. El remedio hizo efecto y me desmayé.

A la mañana siguiente, abrí los ojos lentamente. Lo que me esperaba no era bonito. O seguía envenenado o ya no podría ver a Akane desnuda nunca más…

Y allí estaba Akane. Igual que el día anterior. Desnuda, radiante, hermosa.

-No me lo tomes en cuenta -le dije incorporándome-, pero sigo envenenado y me alegro.

-No, tonto. Estás curado. Eso ha dicho Tofu, por lo menos.

-Se equivoca -me eché hacia atrás con miedo y desvié la mirada-, sigo siendo capaz de…ya sabes...

-Estoy desnuda -me interrumpió-…para ti. He hablado con Happosai. ¿Sabes por qué él no podía ver nada de mis compañeras y para ti, únicamente mi ropa se transparentaba?

Negué con la cabeza.

-En las instrucciones de preparación del té lo pone muy clarito. Porque solo funciona con la persona a la que amas. Ahora estoy segura. Tú me amas.

-Pero…yo…tú…

Puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

-Calla…me ha gustado. El día de ayer decididamente me ha gustado. Quiero que se vuelva a repetir hoy y mañana y por siempre. Quiero que me mires con esa cara de tonto. Que no sepas qué decir. Que tartamudees…Que me quieras. Y otra cosa, tonto…solo veo una forma de que me compenses por lo de ayer…prepárate.

¿Que me preparara? ¿Para qué? ¿Para eso? ¿Desde cuando mi tímida Akane se comportaba así?

La respuesta era tan evidente que no pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios y evacuara todos mis miedos. Akane tenía entre sus manos la taza de té del maestro -bien preparada en esta ocasión- y se bebía su contenido.

-Tú tampoco estás tan mal -dijo y se acurrucó bajó las mantas.

Fin


End file.
